wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XXI
Był to jeden z wieczorów wczesnej jesieni; do pokoju wpływały przez otwarte okna strugi świeżego, ożywczego powietrza i barwiste światło, jakim promieniał na zachodzie szeroki pas z purpury i złota. Matka moja siedziała na sofie i wpół serdecznym, wpół ciekawym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w stojącego przed nią młodego mężczyznę, w którego i ja wpatrywałam się, stojąc u okna, wpatrywała się także i Emilka, kryjąc się nieco za mnie i twarz swą, oblaną rumieńcem, bojaźliwie nieledwie wysuwając zza mego ramienia. Gościem naszym był dwudziestokilkoletni młodzieniec, z płowymi włosami i błękitnymi, pogodnymi oczami, z czołem białym, a twarzą ogorzałą, z wesołym uśmiechem na purpurowych ustach, z muskularnymi, zgrubiałymi nieco rękami. Stał on przed moją matką i patrzył na nią, a potem wzrok swój na mnie przenosił. Radość szczera promieniała na czerstwej jego twarzy, a w oczach kręciła się drobna łza rozrzewnienia. Był to Franuś... Matka moja wiedziała już ode mnie, że został rzemieślnikiem, ale wyobrażała sobie, że ta zmiana stanu, jakiej uległ, musiała go wiele kosztować i spodziewała się zapewne zobaczyć go zgnębionym, upokorzonym, smutnym, schorzałym, może i złamanym pracą przedsięwziętą nad siły. Tymczasem przedstawił się jej jako prawdziwe wcielenie życia, energii młodzieńczej, wiary w przyszłość i w siebie, czerstwego zdrowia ciała i duszy. Z przeszłości pozostała mu tylko zewnętrzna ogłada, w świecie, w jakim wychował się, nabyta, i jeden wdzięk więcej jeszcze dodająca jego powierzchowności. — I zupełnie pogodziłeś się z położeniem swoim? — spytała matka moja Franusia, kiedy po długich powitaniach usiadł pomiędzy nami. — A dlaczegoż nie miałbym się z nim pogodzić, kuzynko? — wzajemnie zapytał Franuś, ze zdziwieniem prawie patrząc na moją matkę. Widocznym było, że zapomniał już nawet o wyobrażeniach, jakie towarzyszyły pierwszym latom jego życia. Przez cały wieczór byliśmy wszyscy bardzo weseli i rozmowni, oprócz mojej matki, która z zamyśleniem przyglądała się wciąż Franusiowi. W zamyśleniu tym jednak nie było nic przykrego, bo czoło miała rozpogodzone i oczy łagodne. Z pewnej tylko, mnie samej znanej, gry jej fizjonomii można było poznać, że cały szereg uwag i sprzecznych myśli przesuwał się po jej głowie. — Dziwne, dziwne czasy! — powtórzyła parę razy, jakby do samej siebie i machinalnie. — Dobre czasy, kuzynko — podchwycił wesoło Franuś i ucałował jej ręce. — Dawniej — mówiła moja matka — w owych złotych wiekach ludzkości, o jakich tak często wspominają poeci, pasterze stawali się królami; dziś królowie tego świata zstępują do cnót i zajęć pasterskich... — Tak, kochana kuzynko — odpowiedział Franuś z uśmiechem — a cnoty te i zajęcia stają się królom tak drogie i miłe, że nie chcieliby już ich może zamienić na uprzednie królowanie, więcej pozorne jak prawdziwe. Matka moja dłoń przesunęła po czole. — Patrząc na ciebie, Franusiu — rzekła — czuję wielką ochotę wierzyć w to, co mówisz... Spodziewałam się, że po odejściu Franusia Emilka wiele mi o nim mówić będzie. Gdyśmy się jednak znalazły w osobnym pokoiku naszym, przeciwko oczekiwaniu memu nic do mnie nie rzekła, a tylko goręcej jeszcze niż zwykle pocałowawszy mię parę razy, usiadła w milczeniu przy swoim stoliczku i otworzyła jakąś książkę. Widząc, że nie ma usposobienia do rozmowy, nie narzucałam się jej z moim towarzystwem, a znużona dziennymi po mieście kursami, wkrótce usnęłam. Kiedy śród nocy przebudziłam się po raz pierwszy, zegar ścienny wybijał późną popółnocną godzinę, a Emilka siedziała jeszcze na tym samym miejscu, na którym widziałam ją usypiając. Przed nią rozłożona była na stoliku książeczka, w której spisałam uwagi i rady mego ojca, a którą czytywałyśmy nieraz wspólnie. Wzrok jednak Emilki oderwał się w zamyśleniu od kartek książki i utkwił w przestrzeni łzawy i marzący. Białe światło lampy padało na czoło jej pochylone i wsparte na dłoni i odbijało się w błękitnym źrenicach. Reszta twarzy okryta była cieniem i wyrazu jej dojrzeć nie mogłam. Z oczu tylko poznawałam, że w myśli zadumanej dziewicy jak perełki na jedwabnym sznureczku przesuwały się wspomnienia różnych chwil przeszłości i pytania, jaką też będzie ta przyszłość, która, w postaci rozbudzonego na nowo uczucia, zakołatała dziś do jej serca? W parę tygodni potem warsztat stolarski, założony przez Franusia w ulicy niezbyt odległej od naszego mieszkania, działał już w pełnej sile. Franuś wraz z ojcem moim odbył podróż za granicę, z zamiłowaniem przypatrywał się wszelkim udoskonaleniom, jakich nabyły rzemiosła w innych krajach, pilnie uczył się technicznej ich strony, a zarazem umysłem, przyzwyczajonym od dzieciństwa do widoku rzeczy pięknych i wytwornych, odgadywał prawa estetyki i wykwintnego smaku, które każdy, najprostszy na pozór wyrób podnoszą do wysokości arcydzieła. Toteż gdy w miesiąc po przybyciu jego do W. poszłyśmy zwiedzić jego zakład, nie mogłyśmy nie podziwiać, z jaką szybkością i zręcznością odbywało się tam wszystko, jak każdy przedmiot, wychodzący spod ręki Franusia i jego pomocników, odpowiadał wszystkim warunkom wygody, mocy i piękności. Mieszkanie Franusia składało się z jednego pokoiku, umieszczonego na facjatce domu, którego całe niższe piętro zajmowali pomocnicy i czeladnicy jego. Poszłam je zwiedzić. Skromny to był i ciasny pokoik, za całą ozdobę mający czystość bez zarzutu i sporą szafkę z książkami, w której obok arcydzieł poezji i beletrystyki znajdywały się w wielkiej liczbie dzieła o przemyśle i rzemiosłach traktujące. Wprowadziwszy mię do tego skromnego schronienia Franuś obejrzał się po nim wesoło i rzekł do mnie z poufałością, do której przywykliśmy byli oboje w domu mego ojca: — Upewniam cię, Wacławo, że lepiej mi tu jest daleko, niż było w oficynie babki Hortensji. — Choćby dlatego — przerwałam śmiejąc się — że nie jesteś zmuszony podnosić nikomu kłębuszków spod kanapy. . . — Ani wstydzić się swej nieudolności i zjadać chleb, podany jako jałmużna — z powagą dokończył Franuś. Na dziedzińcu zgrzytały dwie piły, leżały stosy wysychającego na słońcu drzewa, przez bramy wjeżdżały wozy, przywożące coraz nowe zapasy stolarskiego materiału, mające starczyć na całą zimę. W obszernej szopie kilku ludzi w robotniczych bluzach dzielnie uwijało się z heblem, klejem i młotkami, kiedy niekiedy zbliżając się do umieszczonego pośrodku szopy stołu, na którym leżały stosy rysunków i wzorów na posadzki, meble i różne sprzęty, począwszy od najprostszych i najtańszych, aż do takich, które, lekkie i wspaniałe, opatrzone w misterne rzeźby i ozdoby, służyć miały do zapełniania bogatych i wykwintnych salonów. Gdyśmy nadeszły, Franuś wraz z głównym pomocnikiem swoim zajęty był wykonywaniem rzeźby, mającej okrywać szuflady prześlicznego biurka, do którego wzór leżał przed nim na stole. Ujrzawszy nas, porwał się od roboty, ale nie wypuścił z ręki dłuta i tak z tym narzędziem w ręku, odziany w bluzę, z głową odkrytą i twarzą rozpromienioną oprowadzał nas po swoim zakładzie, który nazywał żartobliwie swoim królestwem. Zdaje mi się, że matka moja pierwszy raz w swym życiu zwiedzać musiała na większą skalę założony rzemieślniczy warsztat, bo rozglądała się wkoło z wielką ciekawością, a mianowicie zajmowali ją robotnicy w bluzach, pilnie i pojętnie pracujący pod nadzorem Franusia, który pomimo rozmowy, jaką prowadził z nami, rzucał na nich od czasu do czasu baczne wejrzenia. — Nie sądziłam — rzekła, gdyśmy wracały do domu — aby podobne miejsce tak przyjemnie wyglądać mogło. Widocznie i taka nawet ręczna, machinalna praca posiada swoje piękne i zajmujące strony. — Nie jest ona machinalną, jak się z pozoru zdaje — ozwał się Franuś, który zmieniwszy bluzę na zwyczajne ubranie towarzyszył nam w powrocie do domu. Co więcej — mówił dalej — jestem zdania, że nie ma na świecie machinalnej pracy, jeżeli człowiek, który się jej oddaje, nie traci z myśli warunków piękna i użyteczności, w jakich ma być ona dokonaną. Przypominam sobie, że w porze, gdy rozpoczynałem dopiero mój skromny zawód i gdy chwilami dawne pojęcia i przesądy odzywały się jeszcze we mnie buntując mię przeciwko położeniu, w którym jednak szukałem zbawienia od wiecznej zależności i nicości moralnej, ojciec Wacławy, którego imienia nie mogę wspomnieć bez najgłębszej czci i wdzięczności, powiódł mnie z sobą na jedną z tych wycieczek, które zwykł odbywać jako gorliwy miłośnik i badacz przyrody. Przyzwyczajony do niezmąconej jego pobłażliwości i dobroci powierzałem mu w drodze zwątpienia moje i upadki na duchu, jakich doświadczałem; mówiłem mu, że nieraz myślę z goryczą, dlaczego tak niskie na tym świecie i niepokaźne miejsce dostało mi się w udziale wtedy, gdy są przecie szczęśliwi, którzy dochodzą wysoko i dokonywają wielkich rzeczy? Znajdywaliśmy się wtedy w głębi wonnego sosnowego lasu. Ojciec Wacławy przystanął, pochylił się nieco i wskazał na dwie mrówki, które po powierzchni mchu dążyły do niedaleko stamtąd widniejącego mrowiego gniazda. "Patrz — rzekł do mnie — jeden z tych owadów, silny i duży, ciągnie za sobą wielką i ciężką gałąź, drugi, młodszy znać, mniejszy i słabszy, niesie drobne mchu ździebełko". Ale jak jeden tak drugi owoce pracy swojej niosą gniazdu swemu, które nie mogłoby się obejść tak bez tej jędrnej bogatej gałęzi jak bez miękkiej mchu odrobiny. Czy mała ta mrówka może stać się wielką, skoro natura nie utworzyła ją taką? Czy powinna ona wstydzić się tego i boleć nad tym, że gdy silniejsza jej towarzyszka dźwiga i nosi znaczne ciężary, ona zdolna tylko drobne gniazdu swemu przynosić usługi? Nie, ona pracuje wedle sił i natury swojej, a dzięki tej pracy swej ma prawo szukać w swoim gnieździe spokojnego przytułku, bo nie jest w nim pasożytem ani nieużytecznym zjadaczem cudzych płodów. Matka moja z coraz większym zajęciem przysłuchiwała się podobnym rozmowom, prowadzonym często pomiędzy mną, Emilką i Franusiem. — A — mówiła — składacie inny świat... Wprowadzacie mnie do innego świata... Franuś, zajęty pilnie swymi robotami, niezbyt częstym bywał u nas gościem. Niedziele wszakże, święta, a niekiedy i wieczory dni powszednich przepędzał z nami. Wtedy zawiązywały się pomiędzy nim a Emilką nieskończone rozprawy o rzemiosłach, znaczeniu ich i o technicznych i estetycznych stronach. Oboje młodzi ludzie gorąco brali się do prac, które im miały zapewnić spokój umysłów i byt niezależny. Stąd wywiązało się pomiędzy nimi pewne pokrewieństwo moralne, wynikające ze wspólności zajęć i zamiłowań, i pewna poufała, na tym pokrewieństwie oparta przyjaźń. U Emilki były jeszcze, obok tej przyjaźni, nagłe rumieńce i błyskawice w spojrzeniu, objawiające szybkie uderzenia jej serca, wtedy mianowicie, gdy oczy jego spoczywały na jej twarzy z szacunkiem przyjaciela i serdecznością braterską. Jakkolwiek jednak z baczną uwagą przypatrywałam się młodej parze, nie spostrzegłam u Franusia ani rumieńców, ani błyskawic w oczach. Emilka była mu przyjaciółką, pokrewną losem i wyobrażeniami, miłą i poufałą towarzyszką... ale niczym więcej. Raz, znalazłszy się z nim sam na sam, spytałam go: co myśli o Emilce? — Dobra jest, rozsądna i odważna — odpowiedział z przekonaniem, ale zarazem i spokojnie. Pojęłam, że młody i z gorącym sercem człowiek, jakim był Franuś, nie w ten sposób by mówił o kobiecie, dla której by miał żywsze jak przyjaźń uczucie. Emilka jednak wydawała się zupełnie szczęśliwą: nie czyniła mi wprawdzie nigdy żadnych zwierzeń, co zresztą najlepiej świadczyło o głębokości i sile uczucia, jakie dla Franusia powzięła; ale nieraz drżącym uściskiem dłoni lub rozmarzonym wyrazem oczu, z jakim patrzyła na mnie, opowiadała mi to, czego usta jej wymówić nie śmiały. Blada wprzódy i nieco zwiędła, rozpromieniła się teraz i rozrumieniła pod wpływem mocniej rozbudzonych uderzeń serca, a niekiedy, co jasno czytałam w jej czystej i gorącej, lubo tak łagodnej duszy, wydawała mi się nieledwie piękną, pod tym ożywczym promieniem uczucia, który ją rozgrzał i oświetlił. Jednego właśnie z dni, w których najładniej wyglądała w moich oczach, zwróciłam uwagę Franusia na miłą i ujmującą jej powierzchowność. Uśmiechnął się i odrzekł: — Zdaje mi się, że wdzięki panny Emilii są najmniejszym z jej przymiotów. Byłam pewną, że miał wtedy ochotę powiedzieć, że znajduje ją brzydką, a tylko wstrzymał się przez obawę uczynienia mi przykrości. Pomimo to wszystko z radością uważałam, że przyjaźń między nimi zawiązywała się coraz ściślejsza i bardziej wylana, i miałam nadzieję, że prędzej czy później przemieni się ona u Franusia w głębsze i gorętsze przywiązanie do dobrej dziewczyny, która serdeczny do niego pociąg czuła już wtedy, gdy sama opływała w bogactwach i spodziewać się mogła świetnego losu, a on był jeszcze chłopcem ubogim i bez przyszłości. Nowy jednak wypadek, jaki zaszedł w życiu naszym domowym, położył koniec tym moim nadziejom. Na początku zimy pan Rudolf odwiedził nas w przejeździe za granicę i zostawił u nas "swego skowronka i swoją różyczkę", uroczą, prześliczną Madzię. Matka młodej dziewczyny i Rozalia pozostały w Rodowie, dokąd zabrały i młodszą siostrę Madzi; tej zaś ulubienicy swojej, tego najdroższego dziecka swego, pan Rudolf nie chcąc zostawić pod szkodliwym wpływem matki i starszej siostry, polecił ją naszej opiece. Chętnie przyjęłyśmy pod dach nasz to śliczne i świeże dziecię, tym bardziej że obie z moją matką domyślałyśmy się, iż podróż pana Rudolfa nas miała na celu. Odjeżdżał ożywiony dziwną energią. Przygnębienie, jakie cechowało go wprzódy, zniknęło bez śladu; zdawał się być odmłodzonym o lat wiele. A jednak w oczach jego, obok gorączkowo niemal rozbudzonego życia, grał smutek wielki, głębszy może jeszcze niż wprzódy. Żegnając się z córką i z nami, blady był bardzo, ale ani na chwilę nie wydał się z bolesnym wzruszeniem, które jednak baczne oko z łatwością odgadnąć w nim mogło. — Powrócę — mówił do nas pewnym głosem — nie prędko może, ale powrócę, muszę wrócić, bo podróż moja ma na celu dopełnienie obowiązku, naprawienie krzywdy, która przeze mnie się stała... Ufam, że dozwolonym mi będzie uczynić to i wrócić do dzieci moich, pod mój dach cichy, pod którym chcę umrzeć. Po odjeździe świeża twarzyczka Madzi powlekła się smutkiem i bladością, niemniej jednak, po pierwszym spojrzeniu, jakie zamieniła z Franusiem, po pierwszej rozmowie, jaka zawiązała się między nimi, nieśmiałej, przerywanej milczeniami, w czasie których twarz dziewczyny oblewała się purpurą, a oczy Franusia ciskały iskrami, poznałam, że kochać się będą. Tego dnia Franuś później jak zwykle nas opuścił, a ostatnie spojrzenie jego padło na Madzię, która spłoniona jeszcze cała od przedchwilowej z nim rozmowy stała strwożona jak dziecię, promienna jak dziewica, po raz pierwszy poczuwająca w sobie tchnienie miłości, i dwojgiem czarnych nieśmiałych oczu słała mu wyrazy: "Wracaj co prędzej!" Spojrzałam na Emilkę i przelękłam się bladości jej twarzy, którą kryć usiłowała w muślinową firankę u okna. Wyciągnęła jednak rękę do Franusia i uprzejmym, pewnym głosem życzyła mu dobrej nocy; potem zbliżyła się do Madzi i uścisnęła ją. Uważałam, że uczyniła to ostatnie nie bez pewnego wahania i z widoczną walką. Tej nocy słyszałam Emilkę płaczącą długo i po cichu... I ja także nie spałam, a zdawało mi się, że mam dopiero lat ośmnaście, z taką siłą i świeżością uderzało mi serce, tyle cudownych obrazów i marzeń tłoczyło się do głowy, łamiąc się z zimną rozwagą, jaką rządzić się postanowiłam, zwyciężając ją i pogrążając mię w długie, dziecinne niemal rojenia. Pierwszy to raz od roku nie myślałam przed uśnięciem ani o uczennicach moich i jutrzejszych lekcjach, ani o środkach uprzyjemnienia i rozweselenia życia mej matki. Nie przesłałam nawet ani jednej myśli ojcu memu, chociaż zwykle, gdy zostawałam samotną, obraz jego mieszał się ze wszystkimi mymi myślami. Poczuwałam w sobie ten głęboki egoizm serca, zdjętego niewysłowionym wzruszeniem, niezdolnego patrzeć gdzie indziej, jak tylko w samego siebie. Dlaczego działo się tak ze mną? Jaki powód strącił duchowo władze moje z drogi, po której postępowały one z punktualnością, nakazaną i ściśle przestrzeganą rozumem? Oto pan Rudolf nie z córką tylko przybył do naszego domu. Towarzyszył mu jeszcze k t o ś, z kim razem puszczał się w kraje odległe, k t o ś o rozumnych oczach, pogodnym czole i łagodnych ustach, o kim nigdy bez wzruszenia wspomnieć nie mogłam... Zobaczyłam znowu hrabiego Witolda, ale tym razem cały już wieczór z nim przepędziłam. Spojrzenie głębokich jak morze oczu jego tkwiło we mnie długo. Prosił, abym grała, i czułam, że całą duszą wsłuchiwał się w moją muzykę, pragnąc może usłyszeć w niej znowu dzieje mego serca, które już niegdyś wygrałam przed nim. Nie wiem, co posłyszał, ale gdym wstała od fortepianu, oczy jego miały blask bardzo piękny, który tym razem nie zgasł już szybko, ale oblał mię całą morzem nie znanego dotąd wzruszenia. Gdy odchodził, nic nie rzekł do mnie ustami, ale drżący uścisk jego ręki i wyraz twarzy, z jakim popatrzył na mnie, powiedział mi tyle... tyle... że opisać tego nie jestem zdolną, Nie wiem dlaczego, przez całą noc myśląc o tym wszystkim, nad rankiem zapłakałam rzewnie, a gdy słońce zimowe wzeszło, nie zważając na chłód i wilgoć wybiegłam do ogródka i natężyłam słuch w stronę, w której miał się rozlec świst lokomotywy, unoszącej podróżnych w dalekie strony. Gdy go usłyszałam, objęłam ramionami wilgotne drzewo i znowu płakałam... Chłód poranny, który wstrząsał moim ciałem, i krople wody, spadające na moją głowę z bezlistnych gałęzi drzew, otrzeźwiły mię. Wróciłam do domu i pierwszy raz od dawna ujrzałam w lustrze twarz moją bladą i zmęczoną, a oczy zarumienione od łez i niespania. Starałam się, aby nikt z domowych nie dostrzegł śladów wzruszenia, jakiemu uległam. Na lekcje jednak szłam dnia tego wolniejszym jak zwykle krokiem i dopiero nieubłagany Chapsal i gamy wygrywane przez uczennice moje przywołały mię zupełnie do rzeczywistości. Wracając do domu powtarzałam sobie: — Śniło mi się! — i pragnęłam wmówić w siebie, że miałam tylko sen piękny, i zapomnieć o nim... Nie mogłam. Przypominały mi go nagłe ukłucia, które poczuwałam w sercu, błyskawice, co mi się przesuwały przed oczami, fale tęsknoty, co mi przypływały do piersi i tamowały oddech. A jednak zmuszona byłam ukrywać to wszystko starannie, aby nie zakłócać innym spokoju, tym bardziej, że widziałam, jak wzrok mojej matki z trwogą zatrzymywał się na mojej twarzy zmienionej. I miałam wtedy dni ciężkiej walki. Nie pamiętam, ile tygodni i miesięcy trwały one, ale wiem, że trwały długo, że zużyłam na nie wiele wysileń energii, łez tajemnych i powierzchownych uśmiechów i że zaznaczyły się one w mym życiu pasmem chwil dziwnie splecionych z tajemnych płomieni i zewnętrznej pogody. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy